


Weeb King Adrien

by TellerOfTales



Series: Nerd Lord Adrien [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Memes, One Shot, akumatized!adrien, weeb king adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerOfTales/pseuds/TellerOfTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien gets akumatized in to...no spoilers :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeb King Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for this shitpost of a fic

“Take five,” called Maurice, the photographer of the day.

With a sigh of relief Adrien headed over to craft services, to see what sort of food he could scrounge up. He found sliced melon and ham for himself and a wedge of Camanbert for Plagg.

Heading to where he had put his bag under the shade to find his lazy kwami, Adrien couldn’t help but overhear a converstation between two of the lighting assistants, Theo and another Adrien didn’t know the name of.

“I can’t believe it!” Theo gushed in an excited voice.

“I know! It’s what, 30 years old at this point?” The other asked revrently.

“At least.”

“It’ll be _amazing_ so see it in HD though.”

“And they _aren’t_ recasting voice actors, they’re keeping the old one!”

“I know! I absolutely _loved_ the dub!” The second man said, Theo looked like the man had insulted his mother. Adrien’s interest in their conversation suddenly increased, wondering what old anime was getting a rerelease.

In an insulted voice Theo responded, “Excuse me but _everyone_ knows subs are better than dubs. Just because Rose of Versailles was dubbed in many languages doesn’t mean they are any good.”

Suddenly Adrien lost all interest in the conversation. The argument of subs versus dubs wasn’t one he was a part of. Both sides had their merits and drawbacks. Who was he to judge others on their preference?

“Adrien,” the boy froze, Theo was calling him over. “You watch anime don’t you? Do you watch dubs or subs?”

Adrien was caught as both assistants stared at each other. _If this was an anime a little lightning bolt would be crackling between their head_ , Adrien thought wryly. Hesitantly he made his way around equipment boxes to the two.

“Well I watch both,” he confessed. “It depends what’s available, what I’m in the mood for, and the dub’s reviews.” Both of the older men looked like he had insulted both their mothers and grandmothers. Quickly he carried on, “Sometimes I just want to watch it for the art too, you know? And then it’s easier to watch the dub, so I don’t have the subs to distract me.” Both men still looked affronted, luckily Maurice called everyone back together at that moment and Adrien made his escape.

Adrien fled to the safety of the photoshoot, ready for the shoot to be over. Quietly Theo and the other photographer made their way over and picked up their light-boxes. Oscar, Adrien’s wardrobe specialist, ran over before shooting and shoved a pair of sunglasses at Adrien.

“Just got a call from Nathalie, you father wants these to be modeled too.” Adrien nodded as Oscar turned to the photographer who was now going off about shooting angles and lighting angles.

“Theo, Luc, adjust yourselves so there’s less glare on his glasses,” the Maurice yelled.

“Oh no I couldn’t possible change how we _originally_ were,” Luc said in a hard voice, giving Theo a look.

Theo returned his light-box towards Luc's eys and not missing a beat, fired right back with, “Gomenasi Luc-san. Or should I say, sorry Mr. Luc.”

Adrien couldn’t believe it. Here were two professional men, arguing over whose method of watching a show was better. All he wanted to do was get through this shoot as painlessly as possible so he could catch up on the sleep he had lost as Chat Noir. The amount of concealer Andre, his makeup artist, had put on him could attest to his lack of sleep. The intern had done a double take at the number of expresso shots he had wanted. All wanted to do was go home and sleep and God help those whours kept hI'm over time.

Across town a window opened.

“Ah sleep deprivation and annoyance. Such as wonderful way to ware down weak hearts, isn’t it my dark akuma? Fly my little akuma and blacken his heart!” Waving his cane as a send-off to the butterfly Hawk Moth awaited his newest victim’s transformation.

A feeling of tiredness washed over him as his mind linked up with the boy’s.

“Hello Animeme, I am Hawk Moth. I’m offering you the power far beyond any normal human to defeat your enemies and bring balance to the world. In return for my contract with you I only ask for one thing, the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Surrounded by horrified onlookers the boy replied, “Think of me as your hired samurai Hawk Moth.”

Opening his eyes, Animeme reached out his hand, as though to grab the sky, then rolled himself up onto his feet with his back to the crew.

“Adrien?” Maurice’s voice questioned from behind Animeme.

Tilting his head up and back over his shoulder the boy responded, “I’m sorry but Adrien’s not here anymore. I’m Animeme now.” Then his body followed his head and turned to face the dumbstruck crew.

Animeme took a deep breath and focused the power he felt inside himself. He could feel it welling up, lifting his hair and crackling through it. Bring his hands together he clapped once then thrust his palms out towards Theo and Luc, yelling “NNNAAAAAYYYYY~” as he did so. A wave of sparkles crashed over them.

“If you’re going to argue over which way to watch anime is better you may as well do it properly,” Animeme said in a sugary-sweet voice. He then pulled down on his left eye and stuck out his tongue at the two who now looked like cute, 2-D versions of themselves against a stormy looking back drop that had appeared. A large sweat dropped appeared on both their foreheads and their mouths literally hit the floor.

“Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave! See you around commoners.” Animeme turned on his heel, leaned forward and took off running, arms flapping at his sides. Behind him the storm clouds started to spark as Theo and Luc started fighting over who was more at fault of causing the akumatization of Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste, the man signing their pay-checks.

In the attic of a nondescript building in Paris, Hawk Moth face-palmed.

In the room above a patisserie in Paris, Tikki zipped over to Marinette. “I feel an akuma!” The kwami chirped urgently ar her human.

Pushing away from her desk cluttered with homework Marinette called out, “Tikki, transform me.” In a flash Ladybug was out of the room and on her way to track down and take down the akuma.

The victim wasn’t that hard to find, a trail of 2-D people wound its way through the strees of Paris. Carefully Ladybug made her way closer by staying to the rooftops, npt wanting to be seen until she had seen what the akUma was ca pile of. Ladybug also kept scanning around her for Chat Noir. She had tried calling him as soon as she was close but he wasn’t answering her calls.

“That kitten’s gonna get it when I see him next,” Ladybug told herself as the victim turned a group of crashed cars into a large robot.

Sensing it was now or never Ladybug made her debut on the scene as she sprung up from her hiding place. “Don’t get into the giant robot,” she called as the boy started to climb his way up it.

“Ah Ladybug you’ve arrived, all according to _le plan*_ ,” said the boy in voice that seemed far more collected than many of the other akumas Ladybug had faced.

Ladybug jumped down to the street level as the boy scrambled his way into the robot’s cockpit. Getting a good look at him she couldn’t believe the voice had come out him. He had bangs like hers but his hair somehow managed to still be spiky in the back. On his face he had dark black, triangular sunglasses that seemed to always have a strong glare on them. His clothes consisted of a dark purple version of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu’s outfit from PonPonPon that Ladybug remembered from her J-Pop days. He didn’t have any item that screamed _akuma in me, break here_ , except for the glasses so she decided to focus on those.

A loud slamming noise halted her reflection on the victim’s outfit. He had gotten in the giant robot. Its hands swung up to opposite shoulders and pulled knives out of them. Their blades lit up with a crackling energy Ladybug _knew_ she didn’t want to feel.

It was the fight with Gamer all over again but this time Ladybug was at a major disadvantage. Chat Noir was nowhere to be found and she had no giant robot to pilot in combat. In anticipation she started whirling her yo-yo and cautiously backing away as the robot lumbered forward.

“In the name of Hawk Moth I punish you Ladybug!”

“Look I’m not sure who you are but if you come out I’m sure we can talk things out,” Ladybug cried out, knowing talking it over never actually helped.

“Sorry Bug-chan but I, Animeme, made a contract with the devil and I have to pay up for my power level being greater than that of my enemies,” proclaimed the boy in the cock-pit. Ladybug couldn’t believe the victim’s name but pushed it from her mind. “And in the robot, out of the robot, what’s it matter? Either way, I was still made to meet you Ladybug.”

Grabbing her chance to get him out without having to resort to using her Lucky Charm in case something went bad Ladybug walked towards the giant robot. “Well then why don’t you come out and give me a kiss? Maybe we’ll fall in love?” She hoped it would work. After Impurrstuer Ladybug had started to realize just how many people _liked_ her beside Chat Noir and she wasn’t above using it to take down an akuma.

The crackling on the blades fizzled out and they were returned to their spots in the robot's shoulders. With a hiss the hatch to the cock-pit opened and Animeme started to climb his way down. Quietly Ladybug called out, “Lucky Charm,” while his back was turnd. A red and black spotted apron appeared. Looking around, a scared looking bystander who hadn’t been zapped into the second dimension was highlighted.

“Please ma’am, just trust me,” Ladybug whispered as she dragged the blond woman over and tied the apron on her. Just as she finished Animeme dropped down the last couple feet and turned. His eyes went wide behind the glasses and his jaw hung slack.

“Mom?” His voice quavered as he stumbled his way forward. Animeme’s arms wrapped themselves around her as he flung himself into a hug. He ignored her tensing up and couldn’t feel her shaking her head in fear at Ladybug.

Ladybug was franticly nodding and motioning the woman to stay quiet as she silently moved closer. It was going to be tricky getting the glasses, the boy, Animeme, had his head pressed into her hair that lay across her shoulder. Hesitantly the woman started rubbing his back.

He looked up and Ladybug darted her hand around him and snatched the glasses off his face. He howled with rage but she snapped them in her hands. Out flew a dart butterfly. Quickly Ladybug got out her yo-yo and purified the akuma.

Out flew her ladybugs to repair the damage the akuma had caused. They washed over the body of the boy who had been Animeme. Ladybug almost fainted, it was Adrien. Adrien Agreste had been Animeme. _Adrien Agreste is a fucking weeb_ , Ladybug thought to herself. As a crowd started to gather around them Ladybug looked to make her escape.

Before she could a voice she knew all too well called out to her, “Congratulations!” She turned, there was Alya, who was looking curiously at Adrien. The boy in question was sitting dazed on the ground. 

“Ladybug-?” He said in a quiet voice, full of wonder, to the girl before him.

“Say could you-” Alya didn’t have time to finish her question, Ladybug was vaulting away to the privacy of her room to process the fact Adrien Agreste had been turned into an anime related akuma villain.

**Author's Note:**

> *Translator's note: le plan means keikaku
> 
> I like to think the mistakes give this fic character and really add to the feeling of a shitty anime heavy crossover fic.
> 
> If you draw Animeme I will love you forever because it means you got through this fic without closing the tab. I'd like to see the labors of your love so tag it as @the-teller-of-tales on tumblr or link it here so I can link it in the fic to show everyone!


End file.
